Only I'm Allowed
by xEternal-Priestess-of-Wishesx
Summary: Mikado witnesses something he shouldn't. Now he's stuck taking care of Izaya Orihara. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Only I'm Allowed**

**Prolouge: Introduction.**

If this were a movie instead of real life, this would be the part where ominous music would be playing in the background. You know like in those horror films before the crazed, physcho killer jumps out. But, last I checked, I'm not a total dork so I'll just go with the simple "hi." My name is Ryuugamine Mikado, and this is what most would call a prolouge to my dear life-changing experience. Why should you read it? Good question. Unfortunatly, I have no answer. Many of you hopefully, if not it's no loss on your part, know of the "great" Izaya Orihara. What many don't know is what he did. What he was brought to do. The incident that couldn't be prevented because the rest of us were to blind to see it. He'd been absent for about a week, which is unusual even for him. Namie, his assistant, had been unable tog et into the office thinking he was playing a joke by changing the security code again. Wasn't the case.

At exactly 4:00 pm, it was a rainy day no less, Izaya was found in his office not moving. The reason? He had slashed his wrists with his pocket knife numerous amount of times. Thankfully we found him in time, he had only comitted the act an hour or so beforehand. Maybe I should stop talking though, before I get **too** ahead of myself. To those of you who've heard enough, let me apologize for giving you a glimpse of what's to come. For the rest of you: it's simple.

Take a deep breath.

Clear your mind.

Read on.


	2. Mirrior and Awakening

Only I'm Allowed

**Chapter 1: Mirriors and Awakening.**

{Author's Note:/ Woah, five reviews on a simple prologue alone. Never expected the story to be that good but since a lot of you asked I will continue.}

If there was one thing in this world that Kishitani Shinra enjoyed more than almost anything, it was getting the chance to evaluate/examine/experiment on Izaya Orihara. He hadn't been lying when he had first told Izaya that. But he'd be lying if he said he enjoyed this. Izaya had practically been his friend since Jr. High so, seeing the informant with wires and needles stuck into him with noisy machines was…too much to handle. Finely wrapped bandages were around Izaya's wrists, bandages still stained with crimson. Yet another reminder of his friends horrible act. Hadn't there been any signs? Warnings? Subtle hints? Shinra couldn't remember and for that he felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. The doctor was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard furious typing.

'How is he doing?' he almost had to re-read Celty's message before shaking his head in despair.

"Not well. The bleeding has stopped but, he shows no signs of waking up. That's what worries me the most…he may fall into a coma."

Silence was the only presence that graced the two as they turned towards the sleeping informant.

Darkness was what was greeting him when the informant opened his eyes. Slowly he sat up and looked around, he almost screamed when the pain hit. Shit! That really hurt. He loked around and saw nothing; nothing but..a mirror? He blinked and stared into it, seeing nothing before…a hand reached out and grabbed his own. Was that him? How could he be grabbing his own arm?

"A few words for my word my idiotic self: I am you. You are me. Wake up before I kicky our ass and trust me I don't want to kick my own ass."

Now he was falling.

The informant shot up in the bed before letting out a gut-wrenching scream.

Shinra nearly fell out of his chair once he heard a blood curdling scream. Was that Izaya? Izaya **never** screamed..ever! Not even when he broke a bone for the very first time! He found himself running, pushing a door opening, setting his sights upon the freaked-out-obviously-in-pain informant.

"Izaya-kun you have to calm down! Your going to re-open your wounds if you keep moving around."

The first pair of words that left the informants mouth shocked Shinra into utter silence.

"Who's Izaya?"

Crimson eyes stared towards the doctor as he entered in horror; calm down, how did he expect him to calm down when he had no clue where he was! Why was he hurt? And who the hell was this person?

"Who's Izaya? Better yet..who are you?" he asked in perplex confusion.

**Fin.**


	3. Babysitting

**Chapter 2: The Baby-Sitter**

'_Ne Shizu-chan – why don't you ever let anyone get close to you?'_

Sometimes a single – innocent – question could tear everything apart. Or it could benefit you greatly. However, once Fate decided which road you'd take; there wasn't much you could do to stop it. He **almost **laughed. Fate? Sincerety? Those kinds of thigs didn't exist – for one thing he'd choose his own destiny thank you very much. Why didn't he let anyone get close to him? From a bystandar's point it seemed like a perfectly normal question. Especially if you didn't know Heiwajima Shizuo. Regardless of those facts he couldn't bring himself to answer. Why? It was his own business. The last time he had gotten involved with someone well..not going down that roas. An experience he had no wish to revisit or experience again. His golden blonde hair swayed slightly as dark eyes fell upon the sight in front of him. Shinra's house.

"Tch. Of all places for that idiot to call me." Yes. Shinra had always been a moron in his book – but this was a new low even for him. Calling him here to question him about something. Fan-fucking-tastic. So it was clear; Shizuo's life was nothing but one mistake that led to another mistake. It was a vicious cycle that he couldn't break, and had actually long ago accepted such a thing. He did as he pleased, knowing that whatever choice he made, no matter what it be, would lead to disaster for him. The Flea made have led a guilt ridden, soul sucking existence, but Shizuo was damned. So he had learned to love the misery in his life so that no one would realize just how truly unhappy he was with his existence, and it worked; nobody saw past the smokescreen and he liked it best that way. He sighed and flicked his eyes over towards the door with blinking lights; joy now Shinra had a lab in his home. Of course when the doors opened the sight before him was to much.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

He watched Shinra jump off Izaya nearly ten feet in the air, "Dammit Shizuo don't give me a fucking heart-attack!"

"I don't give a rats-ass about that. The hell you doing to him – better yet the fuck happened to him!"

**{Shinra's POV}**

There were drums in his chest. He was so damn certain of that now – there was no way his heart was beating that loud. Changing the informant's bandages were easier said then done; especially since the man jumped and tried to escape whenever he put on the medicine.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Shinra nearly jumped out of his skin and off Izaya before glaring daggers towards the bartender. "Dammit Shizuo don't give me a fucking heart-attack!" Yes, Shinra was not in a good mood – you wouldn't be either with the lack of sleep he'd been getting.

"I don't give a rat'-ass about that. The hell you doing to him – better yet the fuck happened to him?" the bartender replied. Shinra wanted to cut him – just freaking once. He sighed, deciding he didn't want to die, and went back to changing the other's bandages. Izaya stayed perfectly still – Shinra saw fear in the informant's eyes. Was he..he was looking at Shizuo.

"Don't worry Izaya, he's not that bad of a person. He **won't** attack you like this." He replied saying the last part more to Shizuo then he was to Izaya. "Celty, would you mind watching him while I take Shizuo upstairs?"

After a reply he led the bartender upstairs, preparing himself mentally and physically for the shouting to come.

Dear god he was right. The guy could yell. "I'll tell you one more time, he tried to kill himself by slicing his wrists..how much simpler can I make that?"

"A lot. Why the hell was he trying!"

Shinra snapped at that point. "IF WE KNEW DO YOU THINK HE'D STILL BE HERE OR THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE CONTACTED THE POLICE! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE BEEN THE MAIN FUCKING REASON!"

Shinra panted slightly, never had he yelled that much or that loud, and he could tell Shizuo was just as shocked. "Now listen here, and I will not take no for an answer. You willt ake Izaya home with you, tonight, and you will watch over him until I can find someone else." He could tell Shizuo was about to protest violently, "No damn buts!"

**{Izaya's POV}**

The doctor – Shinra was what he called himself – was angry. He could tell just by the shouting upstairs – and the fact this girl..who was _headless_ was fidgiting.

"If your that worried, you can go check on him, not like I'll die Miss Celty." He told her and blinked before watching her type.

'_I can't. He'll be fine, Shizuo won''t attack him.'_

Izaya blinked and nodded slightly, Shizuo, so that was the blonde's name. For some reason that man scared him. The doors opened and Shinra came back in, looking extremly satisfied with himself.

"Guess what Izaya, Shizuo here has agreed to watch over you for awhile."

Izaya stared.

Izaya paled.

Izaya fainted.


End file.
